


Roach’s Gift

by look_turtles



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Jaskier dies but thanks to Roach he doesn’t stay dead.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Roach’s Gift

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Witcher Fic. Comments are as lovely as Geralt’s bottom.
> 
> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: aftertaste.

Roach stood in a clearing and waited for Golden Eyes and Blue Eyes to come back. The stars sparkled and the full moon bathed the forest in silver light.

Suddenly, Golden Eyes emerged from the forest, carrying Blue Eyes in his arms.

Roach whined. Blue Eyes was still and he smelled of death. It was a smell that left the aftertaste of rotten oats in her mouth.

Golden Eyes laid Blue Eyes on the ground and Roach nuzzled Blue Eyes even though she knew it would do no good, she still had to try.

Golden Eyes came up to her and rubbed her neck. ‘It’s okay. I have to go get wood for a funeral pyre.’

He stroked her neck and left with tears in his eyes.

She looked up at the moon and said a prayer to her Goddess Mother Moon. She recited a spell in a language that belonged to neither human nor horse. 

Magic and silver light swirled around her and she felt her horn sprout from her forehead. It made her head hurt, but it would be worth it if her plan worked.

She walked over to Blue Eye’s still form and touch her horn to his chest. The tip of the horn glowed and the glow spread across Blue Eyes’ body.

Suddenly, he jolted up and gasped.

His eyes went wide when he saw Roach. ‘What in the stars above!’ He exclaimed.

‘I saved you from death.’

‘Thank you I... wait a minute... I died?!’

‘Unfortunately.’

‘So... can I touch your horn.’

‘Of course. Just be gentle the magic gave me a headache.’

He stood up and walked over to Roach. He slowly lifted his arm and touch her horn with gentle fingertips.

‘Oh my, it’s as smooth as the finest pearl.’

As they stood in the clearing, Golden Eyes emerged and he stared at Blue Eyes. He drew his sword and in a movement too quick to see he was close to Blue Eyes and pressed the sword to Blue Eyes neck.

‘How dare you steal his body! Begone foul fiend.’ Golden Eyes said.

Roach sighed. Of course Golden Eyes would think it was some kind of trick. She really should have planned for this.

‘Golden Eyes. It’s okay. I saved him for you.’

‘Yeah. Listen to the... Um... unicorn horse... unicorn,’ Blue Eyes said as he held onto Golden Eyes arm.

Golden Eyes looked over at Roach. His eyes went wide and he dropped his sword arm.

‘You saved him? How?

‘Magic.’

Golden Eyes went up to her and rubbed her neck. She nuzzled him as he whispered thank you.

‘So... now what? My doublet is absolutely ruined and I refuse to go to town like this.’

Roach rolled her eyes and used the last of her magic to repair the doublet. Blue Eyes smile was worth it. Now, if only she could get those two to mate like they so obviously wanted to do, but that would require much stronger magic.


End file.
